Household appliances have been in use for so long and have become so common place that the use and operation of household appliances are generally taken for granted. Also, ever increasingly, people are very busy. As such, people are typically not near an appliance when the appliance is operating. For example, a person is likely not to be present during operation of a washer or dryer. As another example, a freezer or extra refrigerator is often placed in a part of a house, such as a basement, that may not be visited with regular frequency. Also, it is known that appliances, such as refrigerators and freezers, are intended to cycle into active operation as needed effectively indefinitely regardless of the presence of a person. Also, in general, consumers are ever increasingly desiring improvements concerning information provision, operation ability, and ease of operation.
RF signal communication is commonplace and is used in many forms and applications. However, one problem associated with the transmission of an RF signal is that noise often interferes with the signal thus making the signal difficult to decipher. Noise may be generated by two sources. The noise may be generated by the signal itself (internal noise) or the noise may be generated by an outside source (external noise). A digital signal is comprised of a series of pulses provided by changes between low and high values (i.e., 0 or 1). The presence, absence, occurrence, duration, etc. of the pulses convey information. In order for a receiving device to determine the digital values conveyed by the string of pulses, the receiver must be able to discern the existence (e.g., the occurrence, duration, etc.) of the pulses. Noise (either internal or external) received with the desired signal causes difficulties in the ability to properly discern/decipher the content of the transmitted signal.
Thus, there are needs for improved communication ability with household appliances. Also, there are needs to provide a method or algorithm for deciphering the content of the signal despite the presence of noise. The present invention provides solutions to such needs. For example, the present invention overcomes one disadvantage by providing a method for correcting/nullifying the noise. The method comprises a process of over-sampling each bit in a transmission packet to provide for correction/nullification of the noise.